In telecommunications systems, such as digital distributed antenna systems or digital repeaters, base station signals of various modulation types within different frequency bands may need to be identified. When a telecommunications system is commissioned or otherwise installed, a system-wide scanning process may be implemented to identify the signal types and bands. The scanning process may be implemented per telecommunications port and band-by-band. Among other things, the scanning process may discover each signal's modulation type, downlink or uplink center frequency, bandwidth, cell ID, mobile country code or mobile network code, and antenna port information (e.g., if it is of a multiple-input-multiple-output (MIMO) configuration).